The Journey
by MamaG
Summary: It's a little sad, I have killed someone and for that I'm sorry. please read


Fallen is by Sarah Mclachlan, the Scientist by Coldplay and I don't own bones

_Heaven bend to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire_

The flames rose quickly, I hadn't seen them coming. I hadn't seen much coming. I remember spinning several times in the air before being upside down in my car, I heard the Paramedics sirens but they were too late for me. I felt the blood fill my mouth and I knew that I wouldn't make it, just as the thought entered my head I had noticed the trail of the petrol spilled over the scene and a tiny flame shoot out from it. My thought had gone to my friends; I wondered how they might feel about me and my end

_Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight_

Don't get me wrong I have tried to fight, my seatbelt was stuck and the more I moved the dizzier I got, would they feel I had given up without a fight God I hope not. I finally left my body before the flames engulfed me, so now I am to walk among the living and right now I'm in the Lab and the strangest thing is nobody is here. Although I know we were close, I didn't think that even my death could stop Dr. Temperance Brennan from working but life is full of surprises

_We all begin out with good intent  
When love is raw and young_

I move from the Lab to her apartment both Temperance and Angela sit there both looking a little lost, a single tear runs down her face and I reach out to wipe it away but it breaks my heart when I can't touch her and this is when it hits me I should have fought harder, they both sit on the couch and comfort each other

_We believe that we can change ourselves  
The past can be undone  
But we carry on our back the burdens time always reveals  
In the lonely light of morning  
In the wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
I've held so dear_

I sink into a chair on the other side of the room, "Why?" is all I can hear through her sobs and again my heart breaks. I hear the door open and Zach Addy enters this scene that I have been watching for eternity, he sits down on the coffee table and faces the two women on the couch "I spoke to his parents and they think it would be a great idea" I sit there and wonder what they have cooked up for me, Zach seems deflated and his voice isn't as strong. I stand from my chair and that when I see that his eyes are damp and bloodshot

_Though I've tried I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know_

I lay with her all night, I watched as she cried herself to sleep. I have messed up; I promised I would never hurt her and I have failed, the sunlight hits my face a little too early and I wonder what the day will hold for us. I notice that she has left the bedroom. Temperance hands both Angela and Zach some pancakes "We have to eat, it's a big day today and we have to be at our best for him" they nod, although when she sits down she just starts pushing it around the plate. I didn't realise what today was until they started getting ready Black was the theme of the day. This was my final day with them tomorrow I would be looking down on them I wouldn't be able to be this close to them for a long time. Angela walked in with the biggest pack of tissues I've ever seen "Someone might have forgotten to bring some" she stated.

_  
Heaven bend to take my hand  
I've nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to these I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
Oh they turn their heads embarrassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
That it's one wrong step one slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem away to be revealed_

We arrive at the church, I see my coffin for the first time and a lump forms in my throat. I want to hold them one last time all of them, Zach moves from my side and walks over to the coffin. Zach is one of my pallbearers, this is amazing! Although the next face I see near my coffin also surprises me, Seeley Booth, he looks bad. He and Zach exchange words and with that my body is raised on their shoulders. I can hear something in the church, music I think. I cut in front of my body

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry,  
You don't know how lovely you are,  
I had to find you, tell you I need ya,  
And tell you I set you apart,  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions,  
Oh lets go back to the start,  
Running in circles, coming in tails,  
Heads on a science apart,_

Nobody said it was easy,  
It's such a shame for us to part,  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No one ever said it would be this hard,  
Oh take me back to the start

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures,  
Pulling the puzzles apart,  
Questions of science, science and progress,  
Do not speak as loud as my heart,  
And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,  
Oh and I rush to the start,  
Running in circles, chasing tails,  
Coming back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy,  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part,  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No one ever said it would be so hard,  
I'm going back to the start_

By the time the song had finished everyone had been seated, after the service we walked through the cemetery and there it was a small plaque on the wall. My parents stood for a few minutes and left "Do you think he should have been buried?" Zach asked

"Yes, bugs and dirt that was what Jack was about and that's where he should be. That was not our decision to make" Angela turned and sobbed in Temperance's arms again, Booth stood behind them protectively and as much as it hurts I know that both the women in my life would be fine because they had two of the best guys I have ever met to take care of them. I could feel that it was time to go and it was easier than I had thought it would be, I began to walk across the cemetery I stopped to steal one last glance at my friends and continued my journey alone.


End file.
